Aoi Shimagawa
Aoi Shimagawa is a main character in Mai Ball. She attends Kijiyama North High School and plays as a right back for the girls' football team. Background She is Akane's twin sister, and both of them have played as full backs for many years. They both played for Boko Middle School and played during national tournaments. Appearance Aoi has blonde hair, which she styles in twintails. She has blue eyes. Apart from eye colour (as Akane has red eyes) there are only two other ways in which she is physically different to her sister, which are that Aoi's breasts are 0.5cm (later 0.2cm) bigger than Akane's, and Akane only has one ahoge as opposed to Aoi's two. Personality She and her sister are practically identical both in appearance and personality, and they are both very lively. They are almost always competing against each other. Chronology Given her experience in the position, Kunimitsu picks Aoi as the team's right back. She has good close control and deals with aggressive opponents very well. Aoi likes to get the ball to Kijikita's midfielders as quickly as possible. She is also very good at dribbling, often using feints and sometimes using no-touch dribbling to confuse her opponents. ''Main Article: ''Kijikita vs. Kijinan I Before the game against Kijinan, Aoi and her sister warn their teammates about the defensive abilities of Jaina-Airi Mishiki, as they know that she will be a dangerous player in the upcoming game. Mai fires a very powerful pass towards Reika, which she dodges. Aoi, however, cannot get out of the way and takes the pass right in the face, knocking her to the floor and sending the ball high into the air. As Reika then scores with an overhead kick, Aoi technically earns an assist for this goal. ''Main Article: ''Kijikita vs Franklin With Kijikita 1-0 down against Franklin at half time, the girls decide to change positions. Aoi then plays as a left midfielder for the second half. ''Main Article: ''Kijikita vs. Kijinan II Kijinan largely dominate the final, roaring into an early 3-0 lead. Aoi plays a part in the Kijikita defence, holding the line to prevent any further goals before half time. Kijikita grow into the game in the second half and even pull it back to 3-3 with only minutes remaining. However, Kijinan manage to score on the final play of the game, knocking Kijikita out with the last kick of the ball. Aoi is later seen overcome with emotion, being consoled alongside Yuika by Saki. Following the one-year timeskip in the final chapter, Aoi takes part in Kijikita's game against Franklin, resulting in a Kijikita win. She also visits the Miyano bathhouse with her teammates, later going to karaoke with Akane, Yuika and Konori. Kijikita are shown to have reached the final again this year, once again facing Kijinan in the final. Aoi starts for one more showdown with the old enemy. Trivia *After she and Akane were kicked out of Boko's football team, they turned to paintball as their new hobby. They were also very good at this and became known as “the assault twins.” *At karaoke, she and her sister sing the same song over and over again, but always get the same score each time. *She hates training alone and always prefers to train with or against a teammate, which normally ends up being Akane. *Likes fried chicken, especially when flavoured with lemon. Relationships Akane Shimagawa: She and Akane are twin sisters and have always attended every school together, along with playing for each schools' football teams. At one point, when Aoi had to miss a game due to a cold, Akane was so distracted without her sister that she could not play. She is proud that her breasts are bigger than her sister's. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Players Category:Kijikita Category:Kijikita Girls